I've Got Rhythmic
I've Got Rhythmic is the fifth episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Lizzie is dismayed that everyone in school is good at something, except her. Coach Kelly helps her find the one thing she's good at, but is it good enough for Lizzie? Synopsis Lizzie is dissatisfied with being an ordinary "B" student and is looking for something at which she can excel. Surprisingly, she finds out in gym class that she has a real talent for rhythmic gymnastics. But she thinks the sport is stupid and is ambivalent about competing. She trains hard and goes to the regional competition, where a jealous Kate uses Larry to sabotage her performance. Miranda and Gordo help foil Kate's plan and Lizzie wins first place. Her parents are proud but Lizzie decides to give up the sport and go back to being her "ordinary" self (she reveals to her parents that she actually hates rhythmic gymnastics and that the only thing she likes about it is that she's good at it). Trivia *This episode was filmed from September 19 - 23, 2000. *Lizzie's scores from the gymnastics judges are 9.4, 9.7 and 9.5. *The first appearance of Larry Tudgeman, although he is previously mentioned in Rumors. *This is one of the few episodes which doesn't have a particular storyline or subplot for Matt. *Larry Nicholas was the stunt double for Tudgeman. *Jo mentions a pet parakeet that flew away, one of the few times a pet is ever mentioned in this series. *Matt claims he has several special talents, which includes "that curly-cue thing I can do with my tongue," the ability to say names backwards and eating spoonfuls of wasabi. (The other ones are inaudible.) *Sam calls Matt “Matthew” at one point for the first (and only?) time in the series. *The gym class in this episode is all girls, though in later episodes, the class contains boys too. *The other schools at the meet include: **Riverside Drive Middle School **Ben Franklin Middle School **Grant Middle School **Highland Middle School **Washington Middle School **Scott Middle School **Rocky Hill Middle School Pop Culture Animated Lizzie: I find the thing I'm great at, and it's the stupidest thing in the world. What's next? Riverdance? *Riverdance is a theatrical show consisting mainly of traditional Irish music and dance.Riverdance ---- Lizzie dreams she's featured on a box of Oaties cereal. *This is an homage to Wheaties cereal, which features famous athletes on their boxes.Wheaties ---- Lizzie refuses to eat raw eggs. *The entire training montage, including the raw eggs, is an homage to Rocky,Rocky the Oscar-winning movie from 1976 starring Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa, the washed-up heavyweight boxer who just wants a chance. ---- Miranda: You look like Neve Campbell at the end of Scream. *''Scream''Scream is a 1996 horror movie, starring Neve Campbell. ---- Lizzie: I wish they'd vote me off this island. *At the end of every episode of the reality-TV series Survivor,Survivor contestants vote among themselves to evict one of their own from the island locale. ---- Miranda: Do you feel lucky, Tudgeman? Huh? Do ya? *In 1971's Dirty Harry, Clint Eastwood's title character Harry Callahan points his gun at a hooligan and says, "You've gotta ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?"Dirty Harry video clip ---- Animated Lizzie: As for my destiny...I'm thinking more along the lines of...Mrs. Matt Damon. *Matt DamonMatt Damon is an American actor, best known for Good Will Hunting, The Martian, and the Jason Bourne film series. Goofs *Usually the blooper reels shown before the end credits start off with a shot of a clapboard that has the name of the show, the director and cameraman's names, the production number and the date on it. This episode's blooper reel originally didn't have one. But! At the end of the blooper reel following the episode The Rise and Fall of the Kate Empire, a second clapboard flashes on the screen at the very last split-second. That board is for this episode, production number 104. It gives the date of production as September 20, 2000. Curiously, the director was listed as Alan Myerson on the board, but in the opening credits of Rhythmic, Savage Steve Holland was originally listed as the director. By the November 7, 2002 rebroadcast of this episode, the credits had been changed and Myerson was listed as director (or at least that's when a sharp-eyed viewer first noticed it!) *When Lizzie walks up to Miranda and Gordo in the courtyard at school, you see her walk over and sit down. When it cuts to Miranda, saying "We need to talk to you," Miranda is looking up, indicating that Lizzie is still standing, but then it cuts back to a wide shot, and Lizzie still seems to be settling herself on the ground. *To get to the regional, you need MONTHS of training, however, Lizzie only had a few weeks. Lizzie didn't salute the judges at the beginning and end of her performance. Also, the gymnastics competition carpet always has to have red tape to show where the dance boundaries are, the carpet for the regional didn't (so technically, there shouldn't be a winner in the competition). *In rhythmic gymnastics you have to 'point' your toes out or 'flex' them. Also, whenever you do a performance, you have to stand on relevez which is standing on flex or toes. Several times, Lizzie wasn't doing most of this at all and at the end of the performance, her back foot was not pointed. *In a routine, you need at least 3 balances and 3 turns, Lizzie only had one turn and 0 balances. It's also likely Lizzie should have been deducted at least 7-10 marks for these mistakes. A check of several sets of rules shows a variety of requirements for a routine, so it's hard to say how many of these things may be goofs. *According to the rules for rhythmic gymnastics an individual performance cannot exceed 90 seconds, but Lizzie's lasts for one minute and fifty-two seconds. *In the scene where Lizzie throws the hoop and Tudgeman catches it, she does a tumble and comes out of it in a standing position. But, in the next shot when Gordo throws the ribbon to Lizzie, she catches it and comes out of a kneeling position. *Some of the Rhythmic Sportive Gymnasts (RSG) rules broken during Lizzie's routine: **A gymnast is never to use music with words, in any language. **A gymnast must have their hair tied in a bun or small ponytail. **A gymnast is never allowed to switch an apparatus (ribbon, hoop, ball, rope, clubs) in one routine; each apparatus is to have their own routine. **A gymnast is never to stop their routine in the middle of the performance. *In the opening and closing hallway scenes, Miranda is wearing the same outfit. *Toward the end of the episode, Lizzie pronounces Kate Sanders' last name as "Saunders" instead of with the short "a" sound. In future episodes the pronunciation of this name will go back and forth from one to the other (but will usually be 'Sanders'). *While Lizzie's gymnastics routine is still going on, the camera pans by the judges, who already have Lizzie's final scores in front of them ready to hold up. *In a scene in PE class, the number of clubs in Miranda's hands changes from one to two in several different shots. *The announcer at the gymnastics meet gives the name of Lizzie's school as North Hills Junior High. In later episodes, however, the school is called Hillridge Middle School (and also Hillridge Junior High). *In the scene where Matt recounts his special talents, a boom mike can be seen. Quotes Miranda: This is a pimple on the face of women's sports. ---- Animated Lizzie: I'm good at burps, but does that make it a sport? ---- Lizzie: Kate, you're great at everything. Why can't you let someone be better than you at one thing?" Kate: Cause I'm not about to sit back and let the dorks take over. ---- Lizzie: But if I don't like it, why waste my time, doing it? I'd rather work extra hard at something I do love, even if it takes a little longer. Gallery External links *I've Got Rhythmic on Internet Movie Database *I've Got Rhythmic on TV.com References Category:Season 1